Amino Acids
Cybernations:S and Cybernations:TE information about Amino Acids will be uploaded here. General Information about Federation of Amino Acids ' Federation of Amino Acids: General Facts ' The Federation of Amino Acids is a nation in many worlds, for each world its own parameters, where Amino Acids exist in the world, has a unique version of it. However, due to the intrinsic nature, and my laziness, some general parameters may be uniform among all versions in its respective worlds. Some of them are included but not limited to the following: The Federation of Amino Acids is a federation of 20 provinces, each named after a respective proteinogenic amino acid, number of municipalities and a federal district, which is its capital. The capital city is Nucleus, where by definition, the government and administration is centered. The structure of the government is also about uniform, but the specific policies may vary based on the nature for each version of Amino Acids is facing. Generally speaking, Amino Acids follows very progressive social policies, and moderate economic policies. ' The Constitution of Amino Acids ' ' Federation of Amino Acids on Planet Bob ' Current Bulletins (Cybernations: Standard) Domestic Bulletin ' - Conventions are held to discuss a new, more representative, national flag for the Federation of Amino Acids. - Wonders. I am wondering about them (no pun intended). -> List of qualifying by nation parameters wonders --> Political Lobbyists - $50,000,000 - Your vote counts as two votes in your team's senate. Must be re-purchased every time you switch teams. --> Mars Colony - $225,635,766 - Stores 5% of citizen count at time of purchase. Provides a gradually increasing happiness bonus that peaks at +4 happiness at the end of the life of the wonder. Expires at 900 days. Relocating your Mars Colony gives you the option to reset the stored citizen count based on your current citizen population for a fee. Cannot build Moon wonders if you build Mars wonders. - Keep infrastructure at a level of 5999.99 and technology at a level of 500. We will soon be discussing the possibility of technology buying. Infra jumps and respective warchests in discussion. '''International Bulletin ' - The Federation of Amino Acids announces that the nation has completely phased out technology selling, and may be looking forward to technology buying in the future. - When asking for Carboxylian Aid, please message Caspase directly with a clear request for aid, and whether you wish to have 4000 soldiers and/or 100 technology along with the money, which may cause delays in delivery in cases of nuclear attack against Amino Acids. ALL APPROVED AID PACKAGES WILL COME WITH $6 million OR $9 million DEPENDING ON WHETHER YOU HAVE THE APPROPRIATE WONDERS!!! This is to conserve slots for other potential recipients. - Caspase has been elected to the Senate of the Brown Team regional committee Senate. -> Sanctions will be doled out accordingly. 'Intelligence Bulletin ' The T4 Intelligence Agency has decided to release the following information. Disclaimer: The intelligence may be out of date, and any intelligence posted here may be modified or deleted at any time with or without any notice. The T4 Intelligence Agency takes no liability for losses due to inaccuracies in the released intelligence information. Use the information at your own risk. 'War Bulletin ' Current Bulletins (Cybernations: Tournament Edition) 'Domestic Bulletin ' 'International Bulletin ' Gentlemen's Agreement Policy has been proposed by the Senate. The policy will be in effect after codifications and deliberations. 'Intelligence Bulletin ' The T4 Intelligence Agency has decided to release the following information. Disclaimer: The intelligence may be out of date, and any intelligence posted here may be modified or deleted at any time with or without any notice. The T4 Intelligence Agency takes no liability for losses due to inaccuracies in the released intelligence information. Use the information at your own risk. General war information and National-level conventions '''War class - Class C: Standard war. Nuclear weapons will normally be used, even for nonnuclear nations. Spy operations will normally be limited to Class A spy operations. - Class D: Standard, nuclear, war, but Class B spy operations has been highly suspected or confirmed to have been launched by either side. - Class N: No first use of nuclear weapons nor spy operations in Class B will be used. - Class P: One sided war in the favor of Amino Acids. Opponent will not normally attack, or launch light attacks. Otherwise, same as Class C. - Class T: One sided war in the favor of the opponent. Amino Acids will not normally attack, or launch light attacks. This is probably due to the Amino Acids government on a recess. Intelligence operations information and operation classification - Class A spy operations: Standard war spy operations. May affect battle outcome significantly. Change threat Level. Change DEFCON level. Gather intelligence. Assassinate enemy spies. Destroy nuclear weapons. - Class B spy operations: "Dirty" spy operations. Will affect recovery greatly, but does not affect current battle outcome. Incite government propaganda. Incite religious propaganda. Assassinate generals. Sabotage IRS proficiency. Destroy Money Reserves (for Standard Edition). - Class C spy operations: Spy operations with little to no effect. Destroy cruise missiles. Destroy defending tanks. Destroy land. Destroy technology. Destroy infrastructure. Destroy Money Reserves (for Tournament Edition). Warchest Conventions - Warchest size: in hand/bills units in days - Expect that for every day of fighting in war, about 5 days of warchest size to be expended. - After recovery, expect complete destruction and will take all to rebuild. 500 tech to get back to full swing with air force, 1000 tech with navy and whatever infra you need. - Standard thresholds for warchest will be posted here soon by the Convention. Last updated: 2/9/2019. Category:Nations